The present invention relates to a clock detector for detection of a faulty clock in a digital circuit
Various types of faulty clock detection techniques in digital cirucits have hitherto been proposed. However, conventional clock detectors are limited to detection of the presence/absence of a clock signal. For example, according to a conventional clock detection scheme, the presence/absence of clocks is detected by detecting the presence/absence of an output signal from a digital circuit. Another conventional clock detection scheme utilizes retriggering by means of a one-shot multivibrator in order to detect a succeeding pulse which occurs a predetermined time after a preceeding pulse. However, these conventional methods cannot detect an abnormal change in clock frequency.